


Pirouette, Passage, Piaffe

by Lakritzwolf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fear of Horses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: On a trip to Vienna, Lorenzo indulges in fond memories and Andrew tries to keep his cool.





	Pirouette, Passage, Piaffe

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> ”OK, I might have forgotten to tell you I’m very afraid of horses.”
> 
> A/N pirouette, passage, and piaffe are moves used in dressage riding.

When Lorenzo had mentioned Vienna, Andrew had imagined coffee houses and a giant Ferris wheel, not horse riding. Well, technically it was only Lorenzo doing the riding, but it still involved horses.

Admittedly, the halls of the Spanish Riding School were breathtaking, as was the snow-white Lipizzaner stallion prancing back and forth under Lorenzo’s careful guiding. Andrew was not a fan of horses – to put it mildly – but he had indulged his warlock because he talked about a lot of fond memories. 

Truth to be told, though, the sight of Lorenzo in a loose, baggy-sleeved, white shirt, held together by a red sash around his hips, and wearing a pair of black suede riding trousers that looked as if they were painted on, was a _vision_. 

And despite knowing perfectly well how Lorenzo’s backside looked _au naturelle_ , the sight of it in skin-tight, soft, black leather made Andrew’s throat go dry. 

Lorenzo now finally stopped the horse and slid elegantly out of the saddle – and if that didn’t do some interesting things to his anatomy barely concealed by those damn trousers – and after handing the reins to the stable boy next to him, he waved Andrew over.

Andrew sidled closer, but only very hesitantly. He was already far closer than was comfortable, and his heart was beginning to race. 

“Andrew, meet my namesake,” Lorenzo said, slightly out of breath but with shining eyes, and rubbed the horse’s nose. “Lorenzo is the direct descendant of the stallion I gave to Emperor Charles VI as a gift in 1739.”

Yet the bright, happy smile slowly melted into a frown as he noticed Andrew’s body language and facial expression. “Is something wrong?”

“Uhm,” Andrew said, hating himself for having spoiled Lorenzo’s mood. “I… Ok, I might have forgotten to tell you I’m very afraid of horses.” He eyeballed the stallion who was trying to nibble on a fold of Lorenzo’s shirt.

Lorenzo froze, then tilted his head. “Forgotten?”

Andrew pressed his lips together. “I didn’t… you were so happy and I didn’t want to spoil the mood, and I’m sorry and-”

“Andrew.” Lorenzo stepped closer with a soft smile. “Firstly, I assure you that none of these animals could do you any harm, and secondly,” he stepped even closer, “this was supposed to be a pleasant experience. Forgive me if I’m wrong, but you seemed rather… enraptured.”

“I was,” Andrew said slowly, and looked down at Lorenzo and at the expanse of chest he could see behind the low-cut shirt. “I… I really like the outfit.”

Lorenzo narrowed his eyes. “Is that so?” he purred. “Maybe I should keep it on?”

Andrew swallowed drily because Lorenzo’s lower body now touched his, and the thought of those tight leather trousers did _things_ to his mind. And his body. 

Lorenzo’s smile turned into a smirk. “Let’s find a quiet place for a portal, shall we?”

Andrew could only nod.


End file.
